wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Wilcher
"Phillip Wilcher" (March 16, 1958 - ) is an Australian pianist and composer, also known as the Fifth Wiggle, since he was one of the founding members of the Wiggles, Australia's richest entertainers, who left the group after the group's debut album in 1991. While the accounts surrounding his departure differ, he left the group shortly before the group became famous. His departure prior to the group's success has earned him comparisons to The Beatles' Pete Best---the famous "fifth Beatle" who left the group before the Beatles breakout. Early Life He started playing the piano at age 8, and at 14 became the youngest published composer in Australia. At age 14 he wrote a song, "Summer Dance", which was performed on the Wiggles debut album as "Archie's Theme". According to his webpage, while the rest of the Wiggles were still students, Wilcher financed and wrote the majority of the Wiggles' debut album. Wilcher received two Australian Record Industry Awards from his contributions to the album, a Gold ARIA Award presented in April 1994 and a Platinum ARIA Award in October 1995. No formal acknowledgement Wilcher received these awards was made. The Wiggles In 1991, Wilcher worked with the early childhood music program at Macquarie University. He had previously worked as Assistant Editor for the Classical/Educational Division of the Sydney based music publishing house of J Albert & Sons Pty Ltd and also for the ABC. Anthony Field, a childhood development student, approached him about a music group Field was contemplating. Wilcher joined Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, and Field from its earliest days through the production of the CD The Wiggles. Wilcher claims to have "contributed the most musically to the debut album." Documents archived in the National Library Of Australia support Wilcher's claim and would suggest that if it was not for Wilcher, The Wiggles debut album might never have happened. After having written and financed the majority of the 1991 eponymous debut album The Wiggles, which afforded the group a contract with the ABC to record a further two albums, Wilcher was soon to find himself dumped by Field. "Get Ready to Wiggle" and "Dorothy the Dinosaur" were the only music videos that featured him and were only seen on ABC For Kids Video Hits and ABC For Kids Video Hits 2. In 1992, Wilcher travelled to the United States to play for celebrations honouring the showman/pianist Liberace. He had previously been invited to play at similar celebrations in 1989 and 1990 and was invited to stay as a guest in the entertainer's Palm Springs home by his remaining family and friends. When he returned he was informed that the group did not need him, and that a second album "Here Comes A Song" had been taped while he was overseas. Wilcher says he has no idea as to why he was kicked out of the group. The Wiggles, however, dispute this account. Dianna O'Neill, the group's spokeswoman, states that Wilcher wrote a letter of resignation. "There is no story. There was no fight, no fallout. Wilcher was just not so much into children's music, he was more into classical music." Other Info Wilcher states he has never met or spoken with Dianna O'Neill and that he was advised to write a letter of resignation from the group so as not to incur future expenses for any further albums that might be recorded .As it was, he incurred expenses for the recording of The Wiggles second CD release "Here Comes A Song" which were later reimbursed him through subsequent royalties by the ABC.He remained a member of the Business Partnership until November 1992 and even after having left the group in 1991 appeared in the film clip for Dorothy The Dinosaur which was filmed in 1992. Over the years, Wilcher's involvement with the group has been essentially deleted. The debut CD has been re-recorded, renamed, and re-released with all of Wilcher's contributions deleted. Wilcher states that he was never informed by The Wiggles or ABC that the debut album was being phased out and re-recorded. Wilcher indicates that he was too "reclusive" to be a Wiggle. {C Post-Wiggles {C Since leaving The Wiggles, Wilcher has led a successful career as a classical musician in Sydney, Australia. He has become a mentor to many an aspiring musician and composer. Wilcher has released several CDs. Pianist Jeanell Carrigan has recorded three CDs of Wilcher's music. He declares that he is "utterly satisfied by his creativity and that he could never be a Wiggle, not for any amount of money." In 2005 Publications by Wirripang released a CD of the composer's music in celebration of his 50th birthday year. In 2005, Wilcher announced that he was selling off the last of Wiggles' memorabilia--which included handwritten lyrics by Greg Page and Anthony Field. It is understood that it was his hope to raise money for a foundation in honour of his late mother for cancer research. Slideshow TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|The Wiggles and Phillip Wilcher in their first ever recording on January 30, 1991. TheWigglesAlbum.jpg|Phillip Wilcher and the other 4 Wiggles on the front cover of the debut album. PhillipWilcherinMusicforChildren.jpg|Phillip in Music for Children. PhilipWilcher.jpg|Phillip Wilcher in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" music video. Anthony,PhilipandGreg.jpg|Phillip, Anthony and Greg in the "Dorothy the Dinosaur" music video. ABCForKidsLiveInConcertCredits-PhilipWilcher'sName.jpg|Phillip Wilcher's name on the end credits of ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. WiggledanceEndCredits-PhilipWilcher'sName.jpg|Phillip Wilcher's name on the end credits of Wiggledance! Live in Concert. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:Members of the St Dominic s College